Talk:Sasori
puppetry at age of five Chapter/episode for this? Also look at my edit, that appeared to be a false reference, right?--Elveonora (talk) 18:44, May 13, 2013 (UTC) :I read the whole Kazekage Rescue arc again and there's no mentioning of that. Seelentau 愛議 19:01, May 13, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm not 100% sure, but I think that might be some of those calculated things. We do see him using puppets as a small child, I just don't know where the five came from. Do we know how old he was when his parents were killed? Omnibender - Talk - 02:08, May 14, 2013 (UTC) :::Nope. I have a lot of scenes in my head but apparently they never happened in the manga... Seelentau 愛議 06:41, May 14, 2013 (UTC) ::::So from anime/databook?--Elveonora (talk) 13:04, May 14, 2013 (UTC) :::::Nothing was found in the databook, dunno about the anime. Seelentau 愛議 18:08, May 14, 2013 (UTC) :::::http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Sasori/Archive_1#Age_question must have been the anime then, unless someone made that up without anyone noticing--Elveonora (talk) 19:59, May 14, 2013 (UTC) I know is Sasori was said to have disappeared 20 years prior to his first appearance in the series, he was 35 when that was said.. and Chiyo said about his puppet body while thinking it was actually him that he hasn't aged a day since then, so his puppet body is based on his 15 year old self, at 164.1cm. He became Genin at 7 and Chunin at 8, that is all we know.. I think it was hinted he was a Jonin before he left.. so he was a 15 year old Jonin then. (talk) 01:09, May 15, 2013 (UTC) :Could anyone look for clues in the anime, then? Seelentau 愛議 05:35, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Sasori's eye color In some scenes, Sasori's eyes seem green, then gray, depending on the lighting. They can also seem dark brown or light brown. So I was curious, is it just 'brown' as it says in his wikia page, or is it another color?--Kajune (talk) 18:56, October 8, 2013 (UTC) The symbol on body What is the symbol on Sasori's body where his heart would have been? --Minato Might (talk) 01:05, January 25, 2014 (UTC) :蠍 sasori, which means scorpion. Seelentau 愛議 12:35, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Image How about this? better than that godawful waaaaay too dark shot.--RexGodwin (talk) 11:08, May 18, 2015 (UTC) :I actually prefer the current one. Munchvtec (talk) 11:54, May 18, 2015 (UTC) ::^. Also, the pic being from an OVA doesn't really help when we have plenty alternatives to choose from.--Omojuze (talk) 12:13, May 18, 2015 (UTC) :::I thought it was one taken from that OVA but i wasn't sure but if so then it most likely won't be added either way. Munchvtec (talk) 12:14, May 18, 2015 (UTC) ::::No reason to change it, too small, the current pic is perfectly fine and is not dark. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 17:59, May 18, 2015 (UTC) :::::Not a chance. The current is perfect.--Minamoto15 (Talk) 18:00, May 18, 2015 (UTC) ::who cares what its from its just as legit. and no the current one is not fine, it is way too dark. you must not be looking at the same pic... and lol no its not too small. you guys clearly arent even looking at the same pic.--RexGodwin (talk) 19:33, May 18, 2015 (UTC) :::Rex, there is absolutely NO REASON to change this picture. Your picture is lower resolution, lower quality and overall, not needed. Stop acting like only your pictures should be used. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 19:37, May 18, 2015 (UTC) ::::Per SuperSajuuk. 20:01, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Cousin Any reason its says sasori (cousin)? As his father is listed as father and cousin too.--J spencer93 (talk) 07:36, September 19, 2015 (UTC) :Wikia must have tinkered with code used to make the infoboxes. It's not the first time this has happened. Omnibender - Talk - 17:55, September 19, 2015 (UTC) ::Is it showing up for anyone else that Sasori is cousins with himself? --Sarutobii2 (talk) 12:04, November 26, 2015 (UTC) :::"Wikia must have tinkered with code used to make the infoboxes. It's not the first time this has happened.", quote of Omni.--Omojuze (talk) 12:12, November 26, 2015 (UTC) ::::It's happening in other articles as well. Patience. Munchvtec (talk) 19:02, December 2, 2015 (UTC) :::::It would appear as though this has happened before. Munchvtec (talk) 21:30, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Old Image What happened to the previous picture? It was perfect and in-character. This one's just an awful draw from abominable fillers! To improve this article, get the previous picture back!!! Dalmatia (talk) 17:24, May 23, 2016 (UTC)dalmatia :It was changed to show his correct coloring, something which the previous "perfect" image did not depict. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 17:46, May 23, 2016 (UTC) puppetry at age of five p. 2 Apparently, this was stated only in the anime? Could someone perhaps check that? My knowledge of the anime is little, no idea when that could've been said. - Seelentau Talk 13:53, October 2, 2016 (UTC) :Did anyone even check this before you went and removed it? Or did you check it yourself? Would be nice to know before removing your own talkpage posts to hide the question. --''Saju '' 15:12, October 2, 2016 (UTC) ::I didn't remove this to hide the question, lol. I removed it because I realised that no one would check it anyways, since no one cares about this stuff. So I watched the episodes that show Sasori's background myself and as I expected, nothing about his age was said. Then I checked the page history and it turned out that it was added by an IP in January 2008 and simply left there, although the wording was altered over time. - Seelentau Talk 15:31, October 2, 2016 (UTC) :::Edit summaries exist for a reason. You could have done better in yours instead of just saying, removing fanon. It's something that has been there a long while and removing it without a clear reason, anywhere, was stupid. Munchvtec (talk) 15:34, October 2, 2016 (UTC) ::::Removing questions because you think nobody will read it or care is a terrible assumption to make because normally you'll find that it's wrong. In fact I've already asked Sarutobii2 to have a look and he's doing so at the moment so he may post here when he's done checking the episodes. ::::Did you watch all episodes involving Sasori (including some later filler that expanded on his background), or just the early Shippuden episodes which revealed very little about his background? --''Saju '' 15:36, October 2, 2016 (UTC) :::::Well then good for Saru, but do you guys realise that this was added shortly after the Kazekage Rescue Arc concluded? It's impossible that the 2008 edit is based on later episodes. So it has to be stated during that arc and in the few episodes that deal with Sasori's background (especially 242/243, where his parents are killed), it wasn't stated. - Seelentau Talk 15:39, October 2, 2016 (UTC) ::::::I hope that "you guys" doesn't refer to me at all, lol. I'm well aware of when it was added and what episodes existed at the time. Munchvtec (talk) 15:42, October 2, 2016 (UTC) :::::::Why would I mean you? :::::::Also, the fact that this issue has been unresolved for seven years should be proof enough that no one really cared about this until I decided to look into it. Hell, I even asked years ago if someone could look into it and no one bothered to answer. - Seelentau Talk 16:04, October 2, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::Well, if Saru is checking the episodes. I see no harm in waiting to hear from him. Munchvtec (talk) 16:18, October 2, 2016 (UTC) So, what's the result? - Seelentau Talk 14:29, October 3, 2016 (UTC) :Remove it i guess. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 14:40, October 3, 2016 (UTC) ::Really? Did you not find anything? :o - Seelentau Talk 16:41, October 3, 2016 (UTC)